Can Lelouch Solve This Mystery?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's life was getting better and better, but that progress is put in danger, because Lelouch's items start getting stolen. He tries to solve the mystery, of who's robbing him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge had been feeling like his life had been getting better, than ever before. He had been having several successful missions, as Zero, the world's most infamous vigilante. In addition to that, he had been becoming more popular, at Ashford Ashford. Since being Zero gave him the confidence and passion, that he felt his life had always been lacking, he had been acting more energetic and charming, which made his classmates like him more, than ever before.

Lelouch had a big ego and after his recent success, his ego started growing. He thought he was one of the awesomest people of all time, which is probably true, but Lelouch's ego was a major annoyance, for several people.

One morning, Lelouch got out of bed and started prancing to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and stuffed it down the toaster. He opened a gallon of milk and tried to pour the milk down his throat, but he accidentally dropped the milk, which fell out the window. A jogger was running outside, when a gallon of milk fell on him. He gasped, after realizing he was soaked.

Lelouch went to the living room and started dancing on the couch. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., gave him a disapproving look, while asking, "What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch put his hand on his heart, while proudly saying, "I hardly have anything, that could be considered a flaw, so don't worry about that." Lelouch turned on the radio, put on a gold chain, and started a singing a rap song, while continuing his dancing.

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, I love you, more than anything. However, there are some aspects of you, that I'm not in love with."

Lelouch kept dancing, while saying, "Give me an example."

C. C. replied, "Dancing on the couch, while I'm on the couch, isn't something I'm digging."

Lelouch responded, "But you get to see me eloquent dancing."

C. C. said, "Lelouch, can you sit down?"

Lelouch replied, "I guess." Lelouch stopped dancing and sat down.

C. C. held hands with Lelouch, while saying, "I love spending time with you, Lelouch. You warm my heart and have shown me what love is. However, in recent weeks, you've been busy, that it seems like you don't have time for me."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about? We've been spending so much time, with each other. I've had so much time for you, that even the Clock King would be proud of me."

C. C. replied, "Technically, we've been spending lots of time together, but it's not the same, as it used to be."

Lelouch was failing to understand, what C. C. was trying to say, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "The times, that we used to have, were something special and heartfelt. We'd flirt, compliment one another, cuddle, and kiss. In recent weeks, you just dance around and brag about your progress, while I feel exhausted."

Lelouch replied, "It's been tons of fun." Lelouch got off the couch and continued dancing. He grabbed his backpack and started dancing away. He didn't even give C. C. a goodbye kiss.

C. C. angrily groaned and said, "Come back here and kiss me, dance-boy." Lelouch was so distracted, by his own ego, that he didn't hear C. C.

Lelouch went outside and saw the jogger, who was covered in milk. Lelouch laughed hard, before grabbing his phone and taking a selfie, with the milky jogger.

Lelouch burst into Ashford Academy and started doing a corny dance. Lelouch's classmates were so glad he was there, that they also started dancing. Lelouch started clapping his hands and singing, while prancing to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed a few things, before heading to his first class, which was math.

Lelouch's teacher didn't appreciate his dancing, so he stopped prancing around and sat down. Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi had been weirded-out, by all the dancing that happened, whenever Lelouch entered the school, so he looked at Lelouch and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Suzaku said, "Whenever you appear, this school turns into a dance academy. Isn't that weird?"

Lelouch calmly answered, "Not at all, my dear Suzaku. You see, my presence is such a delight, that everybody bursts into celebration, when I arrive. I'm the positive and charming figure, that Ashford Academy has been needing."

The teacher faced his students and said, "Get out your textbooks and start doing the assignment, that's on the fifth page."

Lelouch dug around his backpack and desk, but he didn't find his textbook. He faced his teacher and said, "I didn't bring my textbook. I probably forgot it or something."

The teacher sarcastically said, "I'm beyond shocked, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch said, "It's probably in my locker. I'll go get it." Lelouch jumped out of the classroom and pranced to his locker. He opened the locker and looked for his math textbook, but it wasn't there. He put his hand on his chin, while thinking about the situation.

After math class ended, Lelouch walked by Suzaku and said, "My math textbook disappeared. It wasn't in my backpack, desk, or locker."

Suzaku replied, "You probably left it, at your house."

Lelouch responded, "I never put my math textbook, in my house. I think I was robbed."

Suzaku replied, "I doubt that."

Next, Lelouch went to reading class. The reading teacher said, "It's time, that you turn in yesterday's assignment."

Lelouch started digging around his backpack and desk, to find the assignment, but it wasn't there. Lelouch looked at his teacher and said, "My assignment disappeared, because of unknown reasons."

The teacher sarcastically said, "Fantastic excuse."

After that, Lelouch had swimming class. However, Lelouch realized, that his Two-Face swimming trunks had been replaced, with a pair of Pizza Hut swimming trunks. Lelouch put on the Pizza Hut swimsuit, while feeling weird and confused.

Lelouch walked by the pool and waved to Shirley Fenette. Shirley said, "Greetings, Lulu. I see you got a new swimsuit."

Lelouch replied, "I'm the not the one, who got it."

Shirley raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "My precious Two-Face swimming trunks were taken and replaced, with this corny Pizza Hut thing."

Shirley replied, "You shouldn't worry about it, Lulu. It looks cute on you."

Lelouch folded his arms and responded, "Cheap marketing isn't cute."

The swimming coach said, "Wasting classtime isn't cute, so get in the pool." Lelouch rolled his eyes and jumped into the pool.

During lunch, Lelouch and Suzaku went into the cafeteria. Lelouch had his hand over his face, so Suzaku asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch answered, "Stuff keeps disappearing and getting stolen, including books, assignments, and Two-Face memorabilia. I need to find out, who's the culprit. I gotta be a detective, so I can solve this mystery."

Suzaku replied, "I don't know, who'd rob you."

Lelouch responded, "It would have to be someone, who has something against me."

Suzaku replied, "Well, you do have lots of enemies. However, most of them are people, who have never been to Ashford Academy."

Lelouch spent a few minutes, while thinking about the mystery. He thought about clues and various events, which had been happening. He had a sly smile on his face, while saying, "I know who did it."

Suzaku asked, "Who are you suspecting, of being the culprit?"

Lelouch answered, "I think there was two culprits, instead of one."

Suzaku asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch answered, "I think, that Shirley and the milky jogger teamed up, to get revenge."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and replied, "That doesn't make sense."

Lelouch responded, "Actually, it makes more sense, than you could imagine. You see, Shirley wanted revenge on me, because I started dating C. C., instead of her. I'm the most irresistible and attractive person, of all time, so it's an understandable motivation. Also, she loves swimming, which explains her taking my Two-Face trunks."

Suzaku asked, "What about the milky jogger?"

Lelouch said, "The jogger was a guy, that I accidentally spilt milk on. My trunks were replaced, with Pizza Hut trunks. Pizza is a type of food and milk is a drink, so it's a fitting crime."

Suzaku replied, "Lelouch, your theories are crap."

Lelouch sarcastically said, "You're a classic gentleman, my dear Suzaku."

Suzaku replied, "I might be a little sassy, but you need to gain some common sense, Lelouch. Shirley's probably jealous, of you and C. C., but she's a sweet and mature person. She wouldn't rob you, for some revenge. I don't know this jogger guy, but I'm guessing he wouldn't rob you, just because you spilt milk on him."

Lelouch was so distracted, that he didn't hear Suzaku. He started eating his lunch, before falling asleep. While sleeping, he started having a dream.

In Lelouch's dream, Shirley was on her way to school, while feeling upset, that Lelouch had a girlfriend. Shirley said, "I can't believe, that Lelouch got a girlfriend, that isn't me. I love him, I really do. The thought, of him choosing a different woman, drives me crazy. I hate to say it, but I want revenge."

The jogger jogged by and replied, "I also want revenge, on Lelouch Lamperouge."

Shirley looked at the jogger and was surprised, that he was covered in milk. Shirley asked, "Do you bathe in milk or something?"

The jogger said, "I haven't bathed in milk, since 2006. Anyways, Lelouch dumped tons of milk on me, so I want revenge."

Shirley replied, "We both want revenge, but what are we supposed to do?"

The jogger had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "Let's form a partnership. I'll tell you some things, that I want you to steal, from Lelouch. We'll make Lelouch look like a fool and take a picture of his humiliation."

Shirley replied, "Sounds good." The jogger shook Shirley's hand and did an evil laugh.

After the dream was over, Lelouch opened his eyes and explained the dream, to Suzaku. Suzaku facepalmed and said, "Lelouch, that's one of the dumbest things, that I ever heard. Do you actually think, that Shirley and the jogger formed an evil partnership?"

Lelouch answered, "Frankly, I do."

Suzaku said, "You took such a long nap, that lunch is almost over. We need to hurry, so we can get to cooking class."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

During cooking class, the students were supposed to take their cooking materials, out of the fridge. They had been assigned, to make a pizza. Lelouch took his supplies, out of the fridge. However, he realized, that his pizza materials had been replaced, with cookie dough and frosting. Lelouch raised his hand.

Milly Ashford walked by Lelouch and asked, "What's up?"

Lelouch said, "My pizza supplies are gone."

Milly looked confused, while asking, "How could that happen? Did you accidentally throw them away or something?"

Lelouch said, "No, I was robbed. Can I have some new supplies?"

Milly replied, "I'd give them to you, but there's any barely anything left. I'm sorry."

Lelouch put his hand on his hand, while thinking about the situation. Shirley didn't have cooking class, so Lelouch suspected, that she wasn't the one, who took his pizza supplies. He figured, that Shirley and the jogger must of hired a third member, to join their rotten team.

Lelouch looked around the kitchen, while trying to find the person, who took his supplies. He looked at Suzaku and suspected, that he was the culprit. Since Suzaku seemed to be against Lelouch's dances and since he denied Lelouch's rumors, of Shirley and the jogger teaming up, Lelouch thought he was guilty. He grabbed Suzaku.

Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "You're the one, who stole my pizza supplies. You teamed up, with Shirley and the jogger."

Suzaku replied, "You're crazy."

Lelouch responded, "You were supposed to be my best friend, but you failed, at accomplishing that. Since you betrayed me, you deserve a fitting punishment." Lelouch opened a window and pushed Suzaku into the garbage bin, that was outside. Suzaku frowned, while Lelouch started dancing.

After school, Shirley walked by the pool, so she could grab a towel, that she forgotten to grab, after swimming class. Lelouch walked up to her and said, "You betrayed me and because of that, you need to be punished." Lelouch pushed Shirley into the pool.

Shirley said, "Lulu, my school uniform is soaked. Why would you do that?"

Lelouch replied, "Because you're part of a villainous trio, along with Suzaku and the milky jogger."

Lelouch walked out and went to a convenience store and got five cartons of milk. He walked by his house and stood around, for several minutes, while waiting for the jogger to job by. When the jogger came by, Lelouch poured five cartons of milk, on the jogger.

The jogger asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "Because you're a devious mastermind, who hired Suzaku and Shirley, to pull pranks on me."

The jogger replied, "You need to go for a run, so you can jog away your strange mind, you wacko." Lelouch laughed and took another selfie, with the milky jogger.

Lelouch went home and started dancing. C. C. looked at him and asked, "Why are you dancing around?"

Lelouch answered, "A trio, of sneaky scoundrels, tried to give me a hard day, but I took care of those pranksters."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch answered, "The jogger, that I spilt milk on, teamed up, with Suzaku and Shirley, so they could cause mayhem. They did lots of immature, sneaky things, like steal my textbooks and homework. They even took my precious Two-Face swimsuit."

C. C. handed Lelouch his Two-Face swimsuit, while saying, "Lelouch, I'm the one, who pulled those pranks."

Lelouch looked shocked, while asking, "What are you saying?"

C. C. explained, "Lelouch, I was offended, by how much you were ignoring me. You had gotten so caught up, in all the attention you were getting, that you were forgetting about me. You kept forgetting, to get me dinner. You even forgot simple things, like asking me how my day was or telling me, that you love me. This morning, you forgot to kiss me."

Lelouch felt guilty. The reason, that he had started being a passionate and energetic guy, who dances around, was to impress C. C. However, he had gotten so distracted, by his own ego, that he had been ignoring his favorite person. Lelouch held hands with C. C., while saying, "I'm sorry, C. C. I was so distracted, by petty crap, that I wasn't paying attention, to the love of my life. You are the greatest thing in my life and I'm truly sorry, for not giving you the attention and respect, that you always deserve."

C. C. smiled and said, "I love you, more than anybody or anything, darling." She and Lelouch kissed.

Lelouch said, "I'm probably in trouble."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "Since I thought, that the jogger, Suzaku, and Shirley were the culprits, I attacked them." Lelouch looked out the window and saw his three rivals, who looked ticked-off.

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch tried to look dignified, while saying, I'm going to discuss the situation. I'll try to explain, why I thought they were guilty. I have somewhat understandable reasons, for pushing Suzaku into garbage, Shirley into a pool, and five cartons of milk on the jogger."

Lelouch went outside and faced the people, that he had pranked. They were all upset, but Lelouch tried to calm them down, by saying, "I thought you three had teamed up, to prank me. However, it was C. C. You all had reasons for being mad at me, so I think you can understand, why I'd accuse you, of being the culprits."

Suzaku said, "You were being irrational, Lelouch."

Shirley said, "Thanks to you, our outfits are a mess. Suzaku has garbage on his clothes, my uniform is wet, and the jogger is covered in milk."

The jogger put his hand on his chin, while saying, "I think there's a way, that we can get revenge."

When Lelouch returned home, he was only wearing Shirley's pool towel. C. C. blushed and asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch said, "I ruined their outfits, so they took my clothes."

C. C. replied, "Sounds like a fitting prank. By the way, you look so skinny, that it's unhealthy. You're gonna need a big dinner."

Lelouch responded, "Right now, I need clothes. Can you get some, out of my room?"

C. C. said, "Sure."

Lelouch replied, "By the way, I may not be a real a detective, but I did solve the mystery, of who took my heart. You're the culprit, who stole my heart."

C. C. smiled and responded, "You took my heart, so it's an equal trade." C. C. went into Lelouch's room and grabbed some clothes, for him to change into. Lelouch was a lousy detective, but when it came to being a boyfriend, C. C. couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
